


Tired

by Sain1997



Category: Second World War - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sain1997/pseuds/Sain1997
Summary: I'm tired  to wait,to discover my fate,tired of endless death.





	Tired

TIRED

Of that fight   
I was tired  
and all that I desired  
was to fly away.  
Like a kite.

Return to my house,   
and not in this maze.   
Trapped like a mouse,   
counting the days. 

I'm tired to wait,   
to discover my fate,  
tired of endless death.

I shall not live like this any more.  
I would like to go through that door,  
but then comes the thought of home,  
of leaving my mother alone.

In front of you mum  
I will cry for joy.  
To be as one ,  
like when I was a little boy.

Ich liebe dich, mutter   
Johann


End file.
